SING FOR YOU
by parksoojin97
Summary: Byun Baekhyun memiliki trauma terhadap sesorang di masa lalunya. Kemudian secara ajaib seseorang itu bagaikan kembali di kehidupannya. Baekhyun meyakini orang tersebut telah meninggal. Pada kenyataannya pada hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk memulai hidupnya kembali, mengatur ulang kehidupannya, ia bertemu dengan sesorang yang membuat dunianya berputar. CHANBAEK/YAOI/SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI


**SING FOR YOU**

 **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **OTHER**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL LIFE.**

 **RATED : T**

 **A/N : SHOUNEN-AI, BOYxBOY,SLASH**

 **SUMMARY : Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatianya. Seperti ingatannya kembali terkuak ketika melihat orang itu. Membuatnya kembali mengingat sesorang pada kejadian dahulu ketika ia tinggal di Amerika.**

 **Incheon, Korea Selatan**

Langit mulai menampakkan cahaya orange kejinggan yang sangat indah sore itu, tetapi Airport di Incheon masih menunjukkan betapa ramainya orang-orang disana. Banyak orang berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar di airport tersebut. Betapa sesaknya tempat itu, suara orang-orang yang berbicara seakan memenuhi tempat itu. Menyadarkan sesorang yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia bergerak keluar menuju taman yang tak jauh dari tempat semula ia berdiri. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kemudian menggerakkan jemari lentiknya diatas benda kotak yang ada di genggamannya.

"Ya! Cepatlah, kurasa aku kehabisan oksigen disini. Cepat kemari atau kupatahkan lehermu saat kita bertemu nanti"

Ia mendengus keras sambil memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya. Langit mulai menggelap ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang. Memandang jalanan yang semakin sedikit orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sesekali menggeram, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya, kemudian tak lama muncul seorang pria berwajah kotak dari jendela mobil.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cepat masuk." Teriakya lalu menunjukkan cengiran khas yang membuat Baekhyun-yang dipanggilnya- mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku sampai kurus kering seperti ini tahu." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki mobil bersama sahabat kotaknya itu.

"Jalanan macet, jadi aku terlambat menjemputmu. Lagipula kau kan memang kurus kering haha." Elaknya.

"Cih! Aku mengenalmu Kim Jongdae. Kau pasti pergi berkencan dengan Minseok hyung kan. Aku sudah tau belangmu Jongdae." Baekhyun mencibir mendengar penuturan Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya cengengesan ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Yah, memang salahnya sendiri sudah tau sahabatnya pulang dari Amerika dan ia sudah berjanji menjemputnya, ia malah pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Omong-omong Baekhyun jadi cemberut sendiri mendengar cerita tidak mutu dari Jongdae. Moodnya sudah menguap ketika menunggu Jongdae tadi.

"Jadi kau pindah seorang diri Baek? Sungguh? Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"sebenarnya sih aku kesepian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang tuaku bekerja disana, Baekbeom juga memilih kuliah disana. Kurasa akulah satu-satunya orang yang ingin kembali ke tanah kelahiran keluargaku." Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian menoleh kesamping, memandang jalanan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan kini kembali untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Bukankah disana menyenangkan Baek? Banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik dan sexy?" tawanya memecah, kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Fikiranmu kotor sekali Jongdae, bahkan kau sudah memiliki Minseok hyung. Cih." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Hey bung aku tidak bermaksud memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi aku hanya menyadarkanmu. Betapa bahagianya kau disana tapi kau malah memutuskan kembali kesini seorang diri." Elaknya

Baekhyun mendecih sekali lagi, sungguh Jongdae adalah sahabatnya yang bermulut lebar, suka sekali membicarakan hal aneh. Ya, walaupun tingkat ke-loyal-an Jongdae cukup diacungi jempol tetapi tetap sja seskali ingin rasanya Baekhyun menendang bokongnya yang tidak seksi sama sekali itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat memori ketika ia di Amerika, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ketika suatu malam yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali melintasi fikirannya. Merebut ingatannya untuk kembali memutarkan memori itu, sekali lagi. Jari-jarinya menggengnggam erat ujung jaketnya, hingga tangan pemuda itu memutih pucat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Baekhyun ingin sekali menghilangkan memori itu, ingatan itu, tapi apa daya ia tak bisa. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, maka akan semakin sering memori itu melintas difikirannya.

Jongdae yang mengetahui perubahan _gesture_ Baekhyun berjengit, buru-buru menepikan mobilnya diujung jalan yang sepi. "Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengguncang pelan bahu sahabatnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku?" sekali lagi Jongdae mengguncang bahu Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun justru berjengit. Menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Ya! Baekhyun apa kau mendengarku? Hey aku serius _brotha_ " Jongdae memekik kesal ketika melihat Baekhyun memberi respon yang tidak diinginkan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, Baekhyun malah meringis lalu menunjuk kemudi mobil agar Jongdae melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tidak berencana menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae yang semakin banyak, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kasur yang empuk dan nyaman untuk beristirahat. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Jongdae yang sedang _ngomel-ngomel_ tidak jelas yang membuat telinga Baekhyun lelah mendengarnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Jongdae keluar apartemennya, Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya yang nyaman. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi apartemennya adalah bulan lalu, jadi ia tidak perlu repot membersihkan terlalu banyak. Karena memang hanya debu yang menempel pada perabotan apartemennya. Yah, walaupun sempat memaksa Jongdae untuk membantunya membersihkan apartemennya tadi. Mulai besok ia akan mengurus surat kepindahan di sekolah barunya, jadi ia fikir istirahat adalah jalan terbaik saat ini.

 _ **-SING FOR YOU-**_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor yang masih sepi, ia sengaja berangkat pagi sebelum siswa-siswa lain yang akan menjadi teman barunya datang. Yah, agak aneh memang tapi Bakhyun menyukainya, ia lebih menyukai ketenangan daripada kebisingan. Walaupun ia merupakan anak yang agresif dan tiak mau diam. Hanya saja, hatinya saat ini membuatnya sedikit sensitif. Bersyukurlah Baekhyun karena pintu gerbang sekolah barunya sudah terbuka lebar, jika tidak? Sudah pasti ia akan berdiri didepan pagar dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

Hari yang lumayan bagus untuk mengawali kehidupan sekolah barunya, tidak ada yang membuat ia _badmood_ pagi ini. Senyumnya terpatri di wajah manisnya, sungguh jika kau melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu kau akan menganggapnya wanita. Oh, yaampun Baek.

Ia cukup senang karena orang yang bertemu dengannya tidak seperti bayangannya, _memangnya kau membayangkan apa, Baekhyun?_ Menyapa semua orang yang bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu ciri khasnya. Ramah, hangat dan sopan. Ia mengingat ketika ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, ia bersekolah di Korea sampai akhirnya orang tuanya memutuska untuk tinggal di Amerika. Ah betapa bahagianya sekarang ia bersekolah di tanah kelahirannya. Awalnya orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pindah, namun dengan sedikit bujukan-rayuan- akhirnya Baekhyun diizinkan untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Korea.

Setelah menyelesaikan surat kepindahannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah, kan? Fikirya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen sepupunya, Xi Luhan. Sepupunya yang berdarah china ini sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan hampir setiap liburan jika Baekhyun tidak sempat datang ke Korea, Luhan yang akan mengunjunginya di Amerika. Yah, walaupun tinggal di Amerika, Baekhyun masih sering mengunjungi tanah kelahirannya, sekedar berlibur dan mengunjungi teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menekan bel apartemen sepupunya dengan semangat, ia ingin mengejutkan sepupunya karena memang ia tidak memberi tahu perihal kepindahannya. Bahkan yang menjemputnya kemarin Jongdae, kan? Sesekali melirik tanaman yang tertata rapi di luar apartemen Luhan, walaupun tinggal seorang diri, tapi Luhan sangat rajin menata tempat tinggalnya. Orang tua Luhan sama seperti Baekhyun, tidak menetap di Korea. Bedanya orang tua Luhan tinggal di China, karena memang ayah Luhan warga negara asli China. Tak lama setelah 10 kali tekanan bel-yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka dengan menampakkan wajah Luhan yang sedikit kesal. Rupanya anak itu sedang berganti pakaian tadi, terlihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang yang sedikit acak-acakan karena memakai pakaian dengan asal. Yah, kau tidak sabaran sekali byun Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang k apartemennya, ia menatap tak percaya ketika orang dihadapannya tersenyum manis. "Baekhyun! Astaga Baek, kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di apartemenku sekarang? Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan hanya cengengesan karena kejutannya berhasil. Yah, walaupun harus kena cubit dan omelan dari Luhan sebelumnya. Salah sendiri, sudah tahu sepupunya cerewet dan sangat posesif terhadapnya, masih ingin mengejutkan dengan cara ini. Good boy, Byun Baekhyun!

"Ya! Kau anak nakal! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku eoh? Aku bahkan berencana mengunjungimu akhir pekan ini. Oh sungguh Byun Baek, kau begitu- ah sudahlah, kau sudah makan eum?" Luhan memijit lengan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, sungguh ia begitu terkejut melihat Baekhyun berada di depan apartemennya pagi ini, bahkan rencana kuliahnya ia batalkan begitu melihat sepupu kesayangannya.

"Ah luhan ge, kau cerewet sekali sih haha. Aku belum makan gege, tolong buatkan aku sarapan yah?" Pintanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ yang sangat ampuh untuk membujuk Luhan.

Luhan mengusap surai Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke dapurnya untuk membuatkan roti bakar untuknya dan untuk Baekhyun tersayang-nya. Baekhyun seperti biasa mengacak-acak koleksi boneka _gege_ -nya yang kebanyakan boneka rusa. Baekhyun sayangat suka mengambil boneka Luhan dan memeluknya erat-erat, menurutnya boneka-boneka Luhan sangat lembut dan membuatnya mengantuk. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak suka bonekanya disentuh siapapun, pengecualian Byun Baekhyun sepupu tersayangnya.

Baekhyun berguling di karpet, menunggu Luhan membuatnya bosan. Bahkan sedari tadi boneka Luhan sudah ia peluk dan ada yang ia tendang. Kau nakal sekali Byun, ketahuan Luhan habislah kau. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tidur sebentar tak apa kan? Pikirnya. Baru beberapa menit memejamkan matanya, Luhan menghampirinya sambil membawa dua porsi roti bakar-untuk Baekhyun dan untuknya sendiri. Dengan berat hati ia membuka matanya kembali, tapi ketika mencium aroma yang membuatnya lapar dengan semangat ia duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah sepupunya, lalu memakan sarapannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Baek? Maksudku di Korea."

"Aku memutuskan untuk menetap disini ge, aku ingin menyelesaikan sekolahku disini. Awalnya eomma dan appa melarangku, tapi aku meyakinkan mereka kalau aku ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolahku di sini. Jadilah mereka mengizinkannya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengunyah roti-nya. Luhan yang mendengarkan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Baekbeom tak mungkin kemari kan? Jadi kau sendirian tinggal disini?..." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menikmati roti yang lezan dan membuatnya ketagihan. "Ah baiklah, baik-baik selama orang tuamu tidak bersamamu Baek, ingat kau masih punya aku. Jika butuh sesuatu langsung hubungi aku, oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun di sebelahnya, kemudia menghabiskan roti yang ia buat untuk sarapan.

Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya di apartemen Luhan, bahkan anak itu sudah kelelahan akibat banyak bergerak hari ini. Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di ranjang Luhan, merasakan penat yang mengganggunya. Sungguh, walaupun penat Baekhyun sangat bahagia sekali. Ia membantu Luhan membersihkan apartemen Luhan, melihat Luhan tersenyum membuat Baekhyun senang. Ia sangat menyayangi _gege_ -nya itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat dewasa dan menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan ia rela melakukan apa saja demi Baekhyun. Lain Luhan lain pula Baekbeom-kakak laki-laki Baekhyun- Baekhyun sangat sering bertengkar dengan kakaknya, saling meneriaki setiap hari, bahkan Baekbeom lebih tua dari Luhan, tapi sifatnya masih kekanakan sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ge, aku lelah."

"Tidurlah Baek, besok kau akan mulai sekolah kan? Istirahatlah." Luhan mengusap surai Baekhyun sayang, membiarkan sepupunya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Ah baiklah ge, aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Besok mau kan mengantarku ke sekolah?"

"Baiklah Baek, apapun untukmu. Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Luhan merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Beristirahat untuk menyiapkan harinya esok.

 _ **-SING FOR YOU-**_

Dengan semangat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya, semangatnya tidak kurang sedikitpun. Ia senang, ia membayangkan bagaimana teman-teman dan suasana kelas barunya nanti. Ditambah pagi ini dibuatkan sarapan spesial oleh Luhan serta bonus diantar oleh Luhan. Ia mendendangkan lagu yang ia sukai, sambil tersenyum pada setiap orang yang bersitatap dengannya. Baekhyun mencari-cari ruang guru dengan sedikit kewalahan, walaupun kemarin ia sempat datang ke sekolah namun kemarin ia tak sempat berkeliling untuk mencari ruang guru. Jadilah denan sedikit berlari-karena memang sekolah ini sangat luas, Baekhyun menemukan ruang guru.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ketika seorang guru mengajaknya ke kelas barunya, sungguh ia tidak sabar untuk segera menempati kelas barunya. Dengan patuh ia ikuti setiap langkah guru-Kim seingsaenim- yang mengantarnya, kemudia ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas yang terdengar sangat berisik. Setelah menunggu arahan dari Kim seongsaenim, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, betapa manisnya respon yang ia dapat. Tatapan teman-teman barunya di kelas itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat antusias. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kim seongsaenim ramah.

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, saya siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Baekhyun menunduk, tersenyum kepada semua teman barunya. Yang membuat Baekhyun kaget adalah ia sekelas dengan Kim Jongdae sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Dosa apa, pikirnya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Jongdae angkat tanganmu." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya pelan, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya duduk dengan Jongdae si muka kotak itu. Jongdae justru ber- _yihaa_ dengan tidak tahu malunya. Dengan berat hati, setelah berterima kasih pada Kim seongsaenim Baekhyun menghampiri bangku Jongdae yang metapnya sumringah.

"sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kan Baek?" bisik Jongdae setelah Baekhyun duduk di debelahnya. Baekhyun hanya mencibir mendengar penuturan Jongdae. "Menyenangkan bokongmu itu!" bisik Baekhyun sarkatis. Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Pelajaran pertama Baekhyun berjalan dengan mulus, saat istirahat tiba Jongdae mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengiyakan, karena memang perutnya sudah lapar. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, mendengarkan Jongdae bicara sama saja mendengarkan radio rusak. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Jongdae. Kemudian matanya berbinar ketika mengambil makanan di kantin, sungguh perutnya sangat lapar ditambah ocehan Jongdae membuatnya lebih lapar.

"Ya! Makanlah Jongdae, kau ini berisik sekali sih. Tidakkah kau diam saat sedang memakan makananmu?"

"Kau ini Baek, aku senang kau akhirnya pinda di sekolah ini denganku. Bagiku satu sekolah denganmu adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Kau berlebihan sekali sih, aku hanya sahabatmu bukan manusia yang berasal dari bulan. _Huh!_ ' Baekhyun mencibir menanggapi Jongdae, tidak heran Jongdae memang mulut lebar. Tapi biarpun mulut lebar Jongdae adalah teman yang sangat baik.

"Oh astaga, Baek. Sungguh aku baru sadar pangeran sekolah kita disini, astaga mereka itu sangat dingin Baek. Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah dekat dengan salah satu diantara keduanya. Oke?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Jongdae berbicara macam-macam, sungguh perutnya sangat lapar sekarang. Jadi, apa katanya? Pangeran sekolah? Aku manusia paling tampan Jongdae, batinnya. Baekhyun masih mengabaikan Jongdae sampai Jongdae menyenggolnya dengan keras.

"Apasih?" Ujar Baekhyun kesal, bahkan makanannya lebih penting dari pada ucapan Jongdae dan segenap omong kosongnya. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae kesal, mengganggu saja fikirnya.

"Dia menatapmu! Ah astaga, jangan pernah mendekatinya Baek. Aku memperingatimu!" Jongdae menatapnya khawatir, lalu mengedikkan kepalamya menunjuk seseorang yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae.

'DEG'

Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun ketika melihat seseorang yang menatapnya, buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya. Mendadak nafsu makannya turun drastis, mendadak dunianya berputar. Segenap bayangan yang menghantuinya kini bagaikan film yang memutar otomatis di fikirannya. Ia menggenggam erat sumpit yang ada di tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Jongdae yang melihat perubahan wajahnya menjadi khawatir, ia berusaha memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang diliputi kecemasan. Sangat tergambar jelas diwajahnya, Baekhyun memendam sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Buru-buru ia tinggalkan Jongdae yang masih menatapnya khawatir, berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Mendadak oksigen yang dihirupnya menipis, ia kesulitan bernafas. Seolah nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongannya.

Jauh di balik persmbunyian Baekhyun ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat sumpit yang ia pegang, dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi ia masih bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

 _ **-SING FOR YOU-**_

 **Annyeng~ aku coba bikin ff yang err aduh yaampun jelek banget ini/? Untuk permulaan singkat aja yah, aku tunggu respon kalian aja hehe kalo responnya bagus aku lanjutin kalo engga yahhh gimana yaa kurang semangat gitu lanjutinnya/? Aku tau ini jelek banget ancur banget, aku masih amatiran belum kaya kak lexy xu atau J.K Rowlling he he he tapi aku tetep mengharapkan respon dari kalian kkk. Anw aku suka banget novel karya kak lexy/ditendang/ aku mohon responnya yah, terus kritiknya juga biar aku bisa perbaiki karya aku. OH YA, yang ga suka YAOI atau SHOUNEN-ai atau SLASH jangan baca ya daripada kalian menjekekkn ff aku yang udah jelek ini hehe. Buat yang baca tapi ga tinggalin jejak, gapapa kok aku doain semoga kalian cepet diberi barokah/? Hehe**

 **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN JADI MAKLUMI YA HEHE**

 **Gomawo/ngilang/**

 **-soojin-**


End file.
